I'd Do Anything For You
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: IchigoxNel! Ulquiorria made a big mistake.He forgot how dangerous Nel can be when she's pissed. Watch and laugh as Nel follows Ichigo to the human world, thus starting the adventure of a lifetime!
1. ICHIGO!

Ichigo saw the hand coming for him , but he was far too weak to move. '_Damn it! I can't move! This sucks!' _Ulquoirra spoke emotionlessly as he prepared to deliver the killing blow. "It's over Kurosaki. You lose." But before he could deliver the final blow, he heard a female voice scream at the top of her lungs: "ICHIGOOOOO!"

The next thing he knew, a fist slammed into his face, slamming him into a wall, hard. As he dusted himself off, he saw who had hit him. It was Nel, but she looked completely different than she had a second ago.

She now looked like a full grown woman, her long green hair spilled out behind her shoulders. The skull she wore on her head now had long curved horns, and they looked _very sharp_. Her outfit consisted of the tattered remains of a green shirt that clung to her rather large bossom. Her shorts were barely there, as they too clung tightly to her body. Her green eyes blazed with hatred for the number 4 arrancar, and she cracked her knuckles angrily.

Her voice was laced with fury as she spoke. "You'll pay for hurting Ichigo!" Ulquoirra raised an eyebrow and drew his blade, his tone amused "Nel Tu. It would appear that you have regained your lost memories. And it is because of this shinigami?" The arrancar seethed at him, emerald eyes ablaze as she spoke.

"DAMN RIGHT! I'D DO ANYTHING FOR HIM!" She took a step forward, but before she could charge, Ichigo grabbed her leg, the look on his face worried, as was the tone of his voice.

"Are you crazy?! You'll get killed! If he beat me, than you won't stand a chance against him!" Nel turned her head and grinned. Then Ichigo saw the number 3 on her back, and his eyes widened in surprise. _'Number 3?! Then that means she's stronger than Ulquiorra!' _

Nel shook her leg loose of his grip and turned to face the black haired arrancar. "Don't worry. This won't take long." With that, she blurred forwardm disappearing from sight. The arrancar's eyes widened is surprise, and he brought his blade up to guard, only for Nel's incoming fist to smash right through it and into his pale face.

Ulquria's (I HATE HIS NAME!) eyes widened as he watched the fragments of his blade fly past him, while her fist dug into the left side of his face. _'My sword! She broke it with one blow!' _

Then the man winced in pain as the impact from the blow smashed him backwards and into the lef tprotion of a wall, leaving a large crater as his body impacted against the hard material. The number 4 was absolutley dumbfounded by her ferocity and strength, even after all these years, she was as nasty as ever. _' And she's even stronger than before!' _He had no time to to react as she was on him once again and boy was she _mad, _and_ s_he screamed at the top of her lungs as she continued her furious assault.

"TEME! YOU WILL PAY!" She drove her fist hard into his gut, and held it there. With her left, green energy coallesced into it. Now she looked demonic, the green light shining into her face and lighting up the dark room. She placed the hand on his face, and whispered one word, layered with hate.

"Die."

The number four arrancar had no time for a reaciton, let alone a thought, as then the green energy roared into him, driving through wall after wall. Nel grinned fiercely as she saw this and let out a deep breath as two more Cero's gathered in her hands.

She looked over her shoulder and flashed a grin at Ichigo, then turned back to face the rapidly faidng green blast. With a chuckled, she pressed the two of them together and pushed her hands forward. "Cero.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the massive energy shot from her hands and then he heard a scream of pain as he rose to his feet. _'That either killed him, or he's in A LOT of pain right now.'_

He grinned as he staggered over to Nel and placed a hand on her shoulder, making her turn her head in response. "Nel, that was great." She grinned again, and then fell to her knees. Ichigo caught her in an instant, his voice worried. "Hey! Nel, are you alright?!"

She grinned up at him, and yawned. "Yeah, I'm just a little sleepy from using so much energy." Then, without thinking of the consequences, she nuzzled her head into his chest and was soon fast asleep.

Ichigo was dumbstruck by this. "Unbelievable. She's out like a light."

As if in resonse, the woman shivered, obviously cold from the lack of clothing. Ichigo smiled at this normal reaction from th enow powerful arrancar. _'Poor thing. She burned herself out._ He removed his desert cloak, wrapping it around her and pulling her close. Again she responded, her voice bleary from sleep. "You're warm."

He chuckled and ran a hand through her long green hair. "Sh, get some sleep. You've- his mouth opened in a wide yawn, and he found himself getting sleepy. "You've earned it."


	2. Revelations & Confessions

Ichigo blearily opened his eyes to see a pair of green ones staring up at him. He gave her a soft smile, then yawned sleepily. He sighed and began to rise, gently pushing her away, but the now MUCH older girl yanked him back down, clinging to him, and shook her head, her long green hair swaying back and forth. Her tone was desperate as she clung tightly to him.

"Uh-uh. If I let go of you here, then you'll just forget this ever happened and leave me all alone again!" She looked up at him, her green eyes pleading. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak, but she burst out again, tears in her emerald eyes:

"WHY?! WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS IGNORING ME?!" Ichigo froze as her spiritual pressure flared, the sheer force of it felt like a ton of bricks. He managed to choke out his response. "What are you-

Now she was angry, and the look on her face stopped him cold as her eyes blazed up at him. She shoved him against the wall and leapt to her feet, her voice as hard and cold as ice. "Tell me now Ichigo. Or I'll let everyone in here know that you're still here." She raised a hand over her head, and in an instant, it crackled with green energy.

Ichigo was shocked by her unusual reaction, and hastily waved his hands in front of him, his voice panicky. "HEY! I'll tell you! Just don't fire that thing off!" The energy crackled again, and he paled. _'She's really gonna do it. I better come up with something fast.' _

He rose to his feet, hands still out in a placating gesture. "Okay! I'll tell ya the reason! I ignored you before because... well ya looked like a little kid! How was I supposed to know that you were really so... so...

He blushed, embarrassed to say it. But Nel would have none of that. His hesitation only made her more furious, and surprisingly, she stopped gathering the green energy into her hand the crackling . Ichigo let out a sigh of relief at this, but it was short lived as she slammed him up against the wall with both hands firmly on his shoulders. The wal cracked under the sheer pressure of the impact. His orange eyebrows shot up in surprise at her sudden action of movement. _'How did she- When did she-_

Once again, he was forced to stop thinking as her voice spoke once more, this time soft. "So what? Say it."

Ichigo turned beet red as he choked the words out. "I didn't know that you were really my own age. That you were really...so...

Nel's eyes widened and she squeezed his shoulders tightly, begging him to go on. "Yes? I'm so what?" Ichigo blushed again and choked the words out.

"Beautiful. I never knew you were so beautiful." Nel gasped as he said this, and her eyes watered at his embarrassed confession. She let go of his shoulder with her right hand and covered her mouth in shock as she blushed a pale pink. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Ichigo nodded stiffly, his voice serious. "Y-yeah. So are you still gonna kil me?"

Again she surprised him by falling to her knees, her voice soft and whispery now. "More beautiful than Rukia. Than Inoue? Than anyone you've ever met?"

Now the poor shinigami turned a dark crimson. That was all the answer the girl needed now, and she covered her head with her hands as tears began to stream down her face, tears of happiness. _'He does! He thinks I'm beautiful!'_

However, Ichigo assumed that she was upset because he hadn't answered her. Kneeling down in front of her, he took one hand away from her face, his voice pleading: "Hey, don't cry! I didn't mean to-

She looked up, her eyes shining with joy. The next thin gthe shinigami knew, he was tackled to the ground with a loud shout from the arrancar: "ICHIGOOOOOOOO!"

He never saw THAT coming, and on top of this, when she tackled him, they landed in a very... _compromising _position. In other words, Nel landed atop Ichigo, her legs between his and

The vizard blushed for what seemed like the hundreth time, as he noticed how incredibly close their faces were. "Uh... Nel... What are you doing...

She smiled and leaned in, her voice a soft as silk. "Ichigo, can I ask you for a favor?"

Ichigo immediatley nodded. After all, he _did _owe her for saving him from that Cero...

"Sure. Just dont-MMPH!"

Much to his surprise, the beautiful arrancar leaned in a covered his lips with her own. Time froze, and a million diffrerent thoughts ran through his head. They acumilated into one thought: _'She's... kissing me?'_

Inside him, the hollow slapped his forehead, his voice annoyed. **"IDIOT! Can't ya tell she has a crush on ya?!" **Ichigo was about to respond, but instead he stiffened as his hollow faded into existence next to him, pale eyes amused. Since he was obviously unabled ot answer with his mouth, he thought his response: "_How did you_-

Annoyed, the pale version of himself held up a hand, his tone annoyed. **"Listen partner. I ain't here to fight. I'm just here to knock some sense into ya. The girl has a HUGE crush on ou, and you're _so dense,_**** that you haven't even seen it."**

The plae man pointed a finger to his own chest, his tone and face smug.** "And since I'm you. I know ya like her too. So if you don't treat her right... I'll have to storm the castle and MAKE you treat her like the princess she is." **

Ichigo paled at this. He knew that his hollow was serious, he could tell by the yellow eyes that gleamed with anger. _'He'd really devour me if I did somethign like that..._ His voice was confused as he spoke/thought. _"Okay, so I like her a little bit! What do ya want me to do?!' _

Hichigo grinned as he slowly began to fade. **"That's not for me to decide. That's- **He was nearly gone now.

As he fully faded, Ichigo heard his last whisper laced with glee at leaving his partner in the dark: **"That's for you to decide, partner. Not me...**

Before Ichigo could ponder his words, time began again...

--

Nel softly pressed her lips against his, and for a moment there was no response. She felt him stiffen, and her heart shattered in sorrow, and was then filled with righteous fury. She began to pull away, her thoughts absolutely miserable. _'He lied! He doesn't like me at- EEP!'_

Her train of thought was_ completley _derailed as Ichigo wrapped an arm around her curvy wiast and yanked her back down, a wide grin on his now enlightened face. His voice was that of someone who had just figured out the meaning of life. "Nel, I've kept you waiting. For that I apologize. So-

He placed a hand on her green her and then on her neck as he continued, his voice narely above a whisper.

"Allow me to make it up to you."

With that he gently pulled her head down into another kiss, the one thing that she had wanted from him so badly. Her green eyes went wide as he did this, then they softly closed as she gently pressed herself against him. _'Ichigo... He's kissing ME now..._

With that, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed herself hard against him, gving a soft whimper as he began to pull away for air. As he caught his breath, he looked down at Nel, a wide grin on his face as gasped out.

"Hey... I have... a favor to ask you."

Nel's ear pricked up as she listened intently, her face surious and her voice certain. "What is it? I'd do anything as it made you happy." Ichigo grinned as he fully recovered. He now gently removed his right arm from her waist, and used it to lift her chin up so she was looking directly at him. "Do you wanna be my girlfriend?"

Her eyes became as wide as dinner plates, and she mouthed one word. "Yes."

Then she yanked his head down into a fierce kiss. Ichigo mentally sighed as she did so, wrapping his right arm around her waist again. Then a thought occured to him briefly, but he soon dismissed it, just wanting to focus on the here and now. Just to focus on Nel.

This was his brief thought, and he would regret not listening to it earlier, as it would cause him a lot of trouble in the future:

_'Damn! I'm dating an arrancar! The others aren't gonna be too happy about this..._


	3. No Longer

Is that Ichigo?" remarked Renji as he watched some orange hair flying towards him from afar, accompanied by a woman with long flowing green hair.

**"**Ichigo?" said Rukia, very confused, too, as she also watched the bright orange hair flashing towards them.

"Who's that with him?" asked Renji as he squinted in a vain attempt to focus his vision.

Kenpachi peered through his uncovered eye, and Yachiru gleefully clapped her hands, as she sat on his shoulder. "Yay! It's Ichigo!" Then she too looked confused as she saw Nel, who she also did not know. "Hey, who's the green haired lady?"

"I've never seen her before," Rukia said, as she sat on her legs on the concrete floor. Then with a whoosh of air, Nel and Ichigo arrived right in front of them, much to their surprise, seeing Ichigo holding hands with this unknown woman.

"Ichigo!" shouted Rukia, as she ran to his side, the taller man smiling down at her despite his minor wounds. She spoke again, her voice full of worry. "Ichigo! are you alright?"

He winced at her loud shout, covering his ears with his hands and groaning aloud. "Hey! Don't shout! I have a HUGE headache from my fight, so SHADDUP!"

"As you can see, he is obviously quite alright." answered Nel, a smile on her face as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Who are you?" asked Renji as he peered amazed at Nel's voluptuous form. He blushed when he got an eye-full of her large round bosom and her shiny bare skin, which was barely covered up by the tattered green rags she wore. Ichigo shot him a venomous glare, and put his hand on Zangetsu's hilt, his voice lethal.

"Hey Renji. If you value your eyes, quit staring at my girlfriend!"

Renji and Rukia did a double take as he said this, but Nel spoke before they could, her voice cheery and gleeful.

"We've already met before," answered Nel, giggling and grinning at him. "I'm Nel Tu, the little arrancar girl you met when you caught up with Ichigo out in the desert."

"_Whaaahhh?"_said both Renji and Rukia in complete unison, Renji nearly fainting.

"You—you're that little weird girl that was hanging onto Ichigo like you were sewn into his robes?" Renji's eyes bugged out of his head.

"Yes," replied Nel very calmly, still grinning slightly at their surprised looks. "It's me, alright."

Ichigo wrapped an arm around her waist, and the woman giggled as he spoke. "And she's MINE Renji! So keep those wandering eyes of yours off her!

""Thank you for saving Ichigo," said Rukia as she looked up at Nel with nearly tear-filled eyes.

"That kid always needs someone to look after him," stated Renji a bit gruffly. "He's completely helpless!"

Ichigo shot him another glare, then Renji found himself bonked over the head by the flat of Zangetsu. "Oh, Helpless am I?! Let's see how helpless YOU are when I lop of ya head!"

Renji pales and quickly shuts his yap. _'I am really asking for it today..._

Nel giggled at their antics, before speaking again, her voice filled with happiness. "It is strange for someone like me, a hollow, to be seeking out my natural enemies—the shinigami," started Nel to the group. "But, my feelings about you shinigami have changed since I found myself in love with one of them."

She turned to Ichigo, and nuzzled her head into his chest, a wide smile on her face as she listened to his strong heartbeat.

Both Rukia and Renji's eyes popped open at this declaration, but they returned to normal when it dawned on them that it explained Nel's former behavior from when she had appeared to be a small child, clinging desperately to Ichigo's side.

"Uh...You must be cold, what with your clothes being shorn, and all," said Rukia, trying to change the uncomfortable subject for everyone. "Here—let me lend you my desert cloak. I don't need it right now, anyway, since were not outside anymore."

She lifted the fabric from off the ground and handed it to the barely-clothed woman, covered largely by her own long, green, wild hair, who took it freely and gratefully. She draped it over her head and shoulders, stroking the fine material.

"It's such a beautiful garment," remarked Nel. "Thank you so much, Rukia."

"You should thank my brother for it," she said. "He was generous enough to buy it for me."

Nel glanced over at Byakuya, whose back was turned towards them, standing several feet away. She nodded in his direction, his head turned to the side, then he his grey eyes widened as he recognized her as a hollow. Then the entire mood changed in an instant, as he drew his blade, pointing it at the vizard, a disguste look upon his face, and in his voice.

"Ichigo Kurosaki. Since when did you become... a vizard?" Everyone stiffened at this, except Renji, who already knew the whole thing. Kenpachi turned to look at the young shinigami, and he felt pity as he saw the look on Ichigo's face, and worry as he saw the fruious expression drift onto the face of Nel. _'Poor kid. He has no idea what's about to happen, but it looks like the arrancar sure does. And she don't look to happy about it either.'_ And only then did the now just arriving captaints, as well as the others notice the mask on the side of his head.

Byakuya took a step forward, his voice as cold as ice. "Ichigo, you know the law of Soul Society. Vizards... are not permitted to be here, and if they are seen, then they are to be killed on sight." But before he could take another step, Nel blocked his way, her left hand holding a green Cero within it.

Her green eyes were murerous as she spoke, her green eyes ablaze with hatred. "You scum. Ichigo always fought for you, and with you!" She jerked her free hand in his direction, the tears of anger now falling from her emerald eyes, as she continued.

"But no! I was wrong about you stupid shinigami! You are almost always the same! It's always 'kill the hollow. Kill the Bounto', or 'we have to obey the rules.' What a load of bull!" Enraged, she spat in Byakuya's face, making him flinch as she glared daggers at him, her voice deadly.

"Those who are _real _friends of Ichigo and I, please hear me." Her hands fell, the green energy fading away as she spoke, placing both hands over her ample bossom her voice pleading with the assembled shinigami.

"I beg of you, listen to your hearts, not these rigid rules, these unbending, unforgiving, unbending statuets of law."

Byakuya promptly turned around, sheathing his sword in the procces, his tone cold as ice as he faced the assembled before them. "Since Ichigo has done so much for us, I shall allow them to leave peacefully. But know this. If you are ever found within Soul Society again, and the same goes for all those that leave with them. You will be killed upon sight."

Everyone shuddered at this, and a large protion of shinigami went over to Byakuya, including Rukia, which broke Renji's heart into millions of pieces, a lone tear falling from his face as he stared after her._'Rukia... Why? Why are you-_ Then, his eyes narrowed in rage and confusion as he crossed over to side with Ichigo, cupping his hands and shouting, his voice laced with pain.

"RUKIA! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!" The girl merely kept on walking, straight into the arms of her brother, who smiled down at her, proud to say that she had seen reason. Renji fell to his knees, despair all over his face now, washing away the anger.

Then he saw the look on Rukia's face as she glared at Ichigo, and he realized that the girl was furious with the vizard for choosing Nel over her. In ohter words, it wa snot hatred for Ichigo that made her leave... it was love. With this realization in mind, he blurred forward, and flash stepped to Rukia's side, grabbing her wrist and flash stepping back to Ichigo's side.

The young Kuchiki struggled in his grasp, cursing and screaming at him, the tears pouring out of her eyes. Renji stared down at her for a moment, before grabbingher by the head, and shoving his lips against hers, effectively silencing her...Until with a soft whimper, she drove her own lips against his, desperately wanting someone, especially him, to hold her.

As he broke the kiss with his lifelong friend, the Abarai looked this way and that, and what he saw saddened him

He looked around him, and saw that out of the few the shinigami captains and lieutenants that were present, only they had been moved by Nel's speech. Moved enough to do what they thought was right. Only: Kenpachi, Rangiku, Toushiro, Yachiru, Soi Fong, and Ukitake, had sided with them, and each one had a somber look etched upon their face. With a dejected sigh, he rose to his feet, his face happy and yet his voice broken as he turned to Ichigo."

"I have nothing left here. I'm doing what I know is right, and I'm going with you guys." He hugged Rukia tightly to him, and the girl wrapped her arms around him tightly, jer voice soft now, all of her anger and malice gone. "It's okay Renji. At least you have me." The redhead smiled, running a hand through her raven hair, his voice only slightly happier. "Yeah. At least I have you. That's all that I need to keep me going.

Then his face broke, and he buried his head into her shoulder, the torrent of tears soaking her desert cloak. "But, Soul Society- he choked out the words, and everyone, ESCPECIALLY Rukia, saw how much it hurt for him to say it. They all knew the exact same feeling, leaving behind all of their friends and loved ones, to do what their hearts told them was right.

And so, they all said it with him, their voices echoing out into the setting sun, filled with sadness, signalling the end of an age. "Soul Society is no longer our home."


	4. PIE!

Renji smiled, tears of sadness pouring down his face, as he heard their declaration. _'Well, at least I'm not the noly one leaving something important behind. And at least I have Rukia-_ Then, turning is gaze dwon on the youn Kuchiki, he gaped as he saw something that he NEVER thought he would EVER see. Still resting her head against his chest, Rukia had shifted herself so she was facing her brother, who was frozen like a statue at the sight of his little sister.

The look that she was gving her brother was the exact same look that she had been gving ichigo mere moments before. But Renji saw something. Her eyes, they were now _black and purple._ That could only mean one thing. _'Holy- She's a vizard to?! No wonder she's such a spitfire!'_

Ichigo saw the brief flash as well, and unlike Renji and Byakuya, he had already had his suspicions about that. This merely confirmed them. _'Well, that makes... Thre vizrds now. Me. Renji. And Rukia. Shinji and the others are gonna flip when they hear about this..._

Then the girl clamed herself, and closed her eyes, out of breath. _'Hm. She's gonna have to go through the same training as me. Same for Renji.' _Painful and humorous memories flashed through his head as he remembered his vizard training. _'That might actually be fun to watch. Assuming they don't go berserk and kill me..._

Then, the two of them rose from the sandy floor, Renji drawing the Ryoka's attention. To Ichigo, his face broken was still broken, yet his voice was firm. "Thanks guys. You just do whatever it is that you need to do and I promise ya, I'll support ya one hundred percent."

He glanced over at the departing group of shinigami, Rukia now no longer among them as only a select few had stayed and the vast majority left, ready to continue on with the fight to stop the 'evil' regime that threatened to destroy the harmony of all their lives in the living world and that of Soul Society.

"Ichigo," began Nel, as she placed her hands on his chest, voice still soft and loving. "Will you go on with this path? No matter what may happen?"

"Nel," said he, propping himself up onto his elbows, "I _was_ going to do exactly what I came here to do, and that is to take Inoue back home and defeat Aizen and all of his Espada."

"I see," she said, turning her head to look away. But Ichigo dispelled all her doubts when he placed a hand firmly on her shoulder, his brown eyes ice cold, and yet his voice warm and soft, despite the anguish look on his face. "I said I _was going to. _Nel.

"But," he continued, his face hardening into a mask of anger, his tone that of cold steel. "I realize that...its just not worth it anymore. I can't do it alone. I can't follow their unbending rules."

She turned to look back at his face, her green emerald eyes lit up with joy.

"Nel," he said, staring deeply into her large, soft green eyes, "will you help me, even if it means fighting anyone who dare to come after us? Even our old friends?"

She gently clasped his face in between her two hands, moving slowly towards it, her voice soft and sweet as she spoke to her vizard boyfriend.

"I'll do _anything _for you, Ichigo. You know that."

She closed her eyes and he began to close his, as she inched closer and closer to his face, firmly planting a soft kiss onto his lips. He did not blush, and instead pulled her in tightly, wrapping his arms around her curved waist as she pushed him down onto the sandy ground. _'At least I have you. Right here, right now, that's all I need.'_

With a soft whimper she pulled her breasts off his chest and sat back onto her legs a moment later. After blinking a few times to get his bearings, Ichigo rose to his feet, feeling invigorated like never before, his eyes cold and hard as he stared out at the other shinigami, the ones that had sided with Byakuya. _'I can't beleive so many sided with him. It makes me sick. Bunch a stiffs.'_ He spat in their direction, ignoring the cries of surprise and the curses he received as he did so.

Then, he turned to face his REAL friends, and received a warm smile from each of them, Yachiru gleefully clapping her hands and congratulating Ichigo for being so brave, while Kenpachi made everyone laugh as he flipped Byakuya the bird.. Now when the new vizard spoke, his tone was full of mirth, despite the gravity of their situation

"Okay, if we're all done yanking Byakuya's chain, then let's go. We have to get the hell out of here before they change their minds, or before he gets any angrier than he already is. Beside, It would seem that we aren't welcome in Soul Society anymore."

Nel hung her head, and a gave a sad sigh as he stated the obvious. "I'm sorry, its, all my fault for that."

Ichigo would NOT have that happen. He frowned, and wrapped an arm around her waist drawing her attention. Her sad expression melted away as soon as she saw the serious look on his face, yet his brown eyes were filled with warmth. "For the last time, It ain't your fault. Now, can you open a portal or something and get us the blazes out of here?"

Now her face lit up as he said this. THAT was something she most certainly could do. Her voice was filled with her usual childlike glee as she spoke, staring straight at him, eyes filled with comapssion for the first one to truly care for her. "All right then! One portal coming up!"

As she spoke, she reached out with one hand, and it seemingly dissapeared into the air. A moment later, amongst startled gasps from everyone but Ichigo, she pulled it out of the invisible space, and a large black openeing seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

A moment later, still hand in hand with Ichigo, she dove in, pulling the amused vizard with her. The dissapeared immediately as the touched the darkness, and everyone simply stared at the space where they had just been.

Then they got the scare of their life.

As they gazed into the dark, attempting to see what was in it, Nel and Ichigo poked their heads out simultaneously, making Rukia and Rangiku give a startled cry of surprise, while others attempted to restrain fits of laughter.

A moment later, they were silenced by evil death glares from the two women, and those glares promised much pain for them as Ukitake shrugged and stepped into the dark...

--

And narrowly avoided the pie to the face that Nel lobbed at him, jerking his head to the left...

--

And Soi Fong was nailed right in the face by the incoming creme.


	5. Good to be Back

**SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING! HERE IS THE LONG AWAITED NEXT CHAPTER!**

**(Earlier)**

They saw a light through the corridor, and Ichigo smirked as they neared it, with Nel right by his side as the two ran forward. "All right! We're almost-

They finally neared the light, and burst through it, out into the open night sky, and-

High above the ground. REALLY high up, just like the first time he had come back from Soul Society. That had not been a pleasant memory. He searched for the reiatsu of both Chad and Ishida, and he let out a brief sigh of relief, as he determined that they had both somehow made it home safely.

Then he cast Nel an annoyed glare, as he caught himself from falling, much unlike last time, when he had nearly fallen to his death, whilst barely being caught by Urahara the previous time. "You coulda warned me about the drop!"

She just smiled, then he blinked, and the next thing he knew, there was a PIE in her hands. Where she had gotten it from, was a mystery to him, but he had a pretty good idea as to what she was going to do with it.

He blanched as Ukitake emerged next, and just _barely _ducked under the incoming creme, which whipped into the hole, and disappeared. Surprisingly, he showed no sign of anger, but instead looked down at the city, with his calm and cool eyes, as he watched everyone go about their lives.

"It would seem that the human world is far more populated than when I was last here. It truly is a wonderful sight." He mused to himself

Ichigo nodded as he suppressed a yawn, covering his mouth with his left hand. "Well you've at least been here before, but as for Nel, this is probably her first time coming to earth. Right-

She didn't hear him, and as he looked over to her, he saw her wrestling with a now very ANGRY Soi-Fong, who had Nel in a headlock, only for the arrancar to bite down on her arm, causing the former shinigami captain to yelp in pain and let go, just as Nel flipped her over her shoulder, before going at it again with the shinigami.

He sweat-dropped at this, as Renji and Rukia, then the others emerged through the rip Nel had created with Kenpachi and Yachiru coming out last, and it was quite a humorous sight, as since Kenpachi couldn't manipulate his spiritual pressure very well, he fell like a stone, only to be caught by Urahara's flying carpet thingy.

Ichigo however was too busy watching the two girls go at it, with Nel seemingly enjoying the whole thing, as she outran the former captain, laughing her head off the whole time, as she easily flash stepped away from the navy haired woman. _'Talk about a catfight..._

But then, as if she had just realized that she was up in the air, Nel looked down, and gulped nervously as she saw the ground far below. "Uh-oh." Was her frightened declaration as she started to fall, then she shouted in surprise as she began to fall, only for him to grab her hand to prevent her from falling, his left hand firmly gripping her right wrist, and holding her steady. She sweat-dropped as she looked back down. "Could you pull me up now? I REALLY don't like-

Then she gave a startled eep as she was yanked up, and caught bridal style by her vizard boyfriend, who glared down at her, as she now smiled brightly up at him, whilst Soi-Fong shouted a curse at the arrancar, which was ignored, while Ichigo chided her.

"BAKA! What were you thinking?!"

She just giggled, a wide grin on her face and amusement laced within her voice, as she thought that he was referring to the pie incident. "I don't know, but the look on her face was priceless! I should have done that earlier!"

Annoyed, he lightly smacked her on the forehead, his tone thick with false annoyance. "Why do you have to be such a baka?"

She winked up at him, as he hoisted her onto his shoulders, to give her a view of the cityscape below. And he didn't miss the goofy grin on her face. "Would you have me any other way?" Before he could answer, Urahara appeared next to them, a wide grin on his face as he sat on his odd floating carpet thing, with Yoruichi, Yachiru, and one annoyed Kenpachi sitting beside him. He had his usual cheery attitude when he spoke:

"My my, what do we have here? Look's like you picked up some extra baggage, Ichigo." Ichigo blushed and looked away, whilst Nel just cheerfully waved hello. "Hi Urahara! Long time no see!"

The shop owner did a double take at that. "Eh? Do I know you miss?"

Nel giggled again as Ichigo shook his head and let out a sigh. "Silly! Its me, Nel Tu!"

Urahara jaw dropped now, and Yachiru was snickering at his guffawed state. "Sandal-hat looks wierd like that." And indeed he did, as he pointed a shaking finger at the beautiful woman that sat atop Ichigo's shoulders. "Y-you're NEL?! What on earth happened to you?!"

But then he recovered himself, and flashed them a thumbs up, the grin wide on his face still, despite his confusion, as he looked to Ichigo. "Nice job there. I never knew you had it in you, to go toe to toe with an Espada like you did." Then his brown eyes fell on Nel again, still on Ichigo's shoulders, and the former shinigami put two and two together, jabbing his finger at them, and laughing out loud.

"Aha! Nel, you finally told him your true feelings! I am so proud of you!" Then he saw Yoruichi out of the corner of his eye, indicating Soi Fong with a jerk of her head, who still looked royally peeved at. He turned his gaze upon the normally prideful and arrogant captain, and his blond eyebrows shot up as he saw her bedraggled state, from her fight with Nel.

_'Well what do we have here? Perhaps Soi Fong has developed a crush on our young vizard? I wonder how Nel would take that? She isn't one to share after all... _He rubbed his hands together, and chuckled gleefully, at the prospect of more cat-fights, like the one he had witnessed just moments before._ 'This should be VERY interesting..._

He gave a sigh as Yoruichi pointed to Ichigo and then Soi Fong, trying to get him to quit while he was ahead, lest she turn her wrath upon him. "Yoruichi, I can't understand a word you're saying." Was his deadpanned reply. With a groan, and a rolling of her eyes, The Godess of Flash moved to sit beside him, as she was tired of mouthing words and making gestures.

The tan woman sighed as she laid back on the cloth, and stretched out on it, just like a cat would, exposing the tan skin of her midriff, much to the amusement of Urahara, who raised an eyebrow at this, and she shot him an inquisitive stare, in return her voice laced with amusement for her friend. "Something wrong, Kisuke?"

The man grinned and adjusted his hat. "Nope. Just go ahead and keep stretching. No problmes here." He winked at her as he said this, and in an instant, she responded with a jab of her own, and had her arms around his, her head resting on his strong shoulders, making him blush at her actions, as he sputtered out the words: "W-Wha? What are you doing?"

Everyone took note of this, whilst Yachiru, innocent little thing that she was, just clapped her hands gleefully. "Yay! Sandal-hat and Neko-chan got together!"

Kenpachi sighed in exasperation as he lay back on the floating carpet, his arms crossed behind his back, as he looked up into the night sky. "Oh brother. She's like this with everyone."

Yoruichi let out a sigh as she relaxed her weary body against Urahara's, as his blush faded and he allowed her to res there. "I'm tired. Let's get everyobdy home already so I can get some sleep."

She closed her eyes and waved to Soi Fong, her voice weary and exhausted from their long and hard trip. "Hey, you're gonna have to stay with us, so you and Nel don't kill each other."

Soi-Fong snorted as Nel stuck her tongue out at her. "She started it. Where did she get the pie from anyway?" Nel 'humphed' and looked away, causing her long green hair to fall over her shoulders. "That's for me to know and you to never ever find out."

Yoruichi blanched as she saw the tick marks on her friends head. She always did have a temper."Okay, now we have a bit of a problem." Her yellow gaze passed over Renji and Rukia, and she gave a small nod to herself. "Okay...Renji, Rukia, and Soi-Fong can stay at the shop, but that leaves-

Kenpachi gave a wide yawn as he sat up. "Don't worry about me. Just give me a sleepng bag and I'm fine. " Yachiru gave a rapid nod in agreement. "Same here! Don't worry about us!"

Urahara shrugged as he looked to Rangiku and Toushiro. "All right then, I guess you two are gonna be staying at Orihime's place." Rangiku gave a shrug, whilst everyone noted the exasperated sigh given by Toushiro. "Why do I get stuck with her?"

She gave him a piercing glare at this, which he returned in kind. "HEY! Is that an insult?!"

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't!" He hissed back.

A tick mark appeared on her face as she bopped the shorter man on the head. "Watch it shorty!"

A tick mark appeared on his own forehead as well, as he was NOT to fond of her calling him short. "Why you-

Everyone sweat-dropped collectively as the two flash stepped from sight, the sounds of the arguments still being heard in the distance and growing fainter as they got further away.

Nel had to repress a squeal of joy, and she silently thanked whatever deity had done this for her.

She gently placed her hand in his as he reached his own up, marveling at how warm it felt. Then he released his hand from hers, and grabbed both of her long tan legs, and got ready, as if he was going into a sprint. Ichigo grinned at her and spoke yet again, his voice laced with amusement, as his eyes flashed yellow black, accompanied by the appearance of his mask a split second later, making him a truly fearsome sight to behold. "**Hang on. We're taking the express."**

The air blurred around them, as he prepared to test out his new flash step. Nel's eyes widened, as she wrapped her arms slightly tighter around his neck. She grinned down at him, and now he felt like he was on top of the world.

Nel looked out on the city, and her eyes sparkled with so many things. Life, curiosity, joy, and pure glee, as she felt Ichigo get ready to go into a mad dash. "Allrighty then! Let's go!"

Then, he took a step forward, and they disspeared from sight, as he moved with incredible speed, smiling beneath his mask as they blurred out of sight, and headed towards his house. _'My dad is gonna have a cow when he sees this.'_


	6. Peace?

With a small tap, Ichigo landed before his house, and with a wave of his hand, he removed the mask, Nel looking around curiously as he did so.

Slowly tiptoing forward, Ichigo hesitantly turned the doorknob, peering through the front door to his home, looked left than right, seeing nothing in the lit hallway. Nel had no idea what he was doing, and she cocked her head to the left, her hair swaying as she did so.

Confusion was written all over her face and in her voice as she spoke. "Ichigo, what are you-

Ichigo froze as he heard her speak, and spun around, a finger to his lips, mad as hell. "SH! Keep it down or he'll hear you!"

Still not understanding, Nel spoke again. "Huh? Who will hear us? You live here don't you?"

Then came the sound of feet pounding down the stairs.

_'Shit..._

Ichigo paled as he finally heard the man finish his rapid and heavy descent downstairs. He knew that he was in for A LOT of pain. It was evident in his voice as he shoved Nel back a step.

"Here he-

Isshin came flying out of the door, his leg raised as he prepared to drive his boot into the face of his eldest son, a gleeful expression on his face and in his voice as he shot forward.

"HELLOOOOOOO ICHIGOOOOOOO!"

Nel gaped as the boot rammed itself into the Ryoka's face, snapping his head back. _'_

_Ouch. That HAD to hurt..._

Anyone else would have laughed aloud as the two began their customary father-son brawl, their scuffle taking them into the house as a curious Nel followed after them, her long green hair trailing after her as the two went at it.

To most people, it seemd like they were trying to kil each other, but in reality, this was sort of their bonding time, to see who was stronger.

Father or son.

--

(An hour later)

Ichigo grunted in annoyance, grabbing Isshin by the arm and chucking him into the wall, finally subduing his father.

With an exasperated sigh, he rose to his feet, glaring at his KO'ed dad.

"Will ya cut it out already?! You're embarrassing me!" Isshin shook his head, clearing the cobwebs, and leaping to his feet. He opened his mouth to give his son a lecture on being prepared, but then his gaze fell on Nel.

His brown eyes widened, and his jaw dropped at the sight of them, and the father turned to his son and gave him a thumbs up, a wide grin on his face. "Well done my son! Bringing such a beautiful woman into our home! Your mother would be so proud of you!"

Now Ichigo turned beet red, and Nel surprised him, by bursting into a giggling fit, pointing at the Ryoka as she held her side with one hand, her voluptuous body shaking with laughter.

"Ichigo! You look so cute now!" Ichgio guffawed at her sudden outburst, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"EH?!"

--

Ichigo sighed as he dug through his fridge, trying to find something that Neliel could eat. He had already found some pasta for himself, who was more than happy to give him a kiss for finding her favorite earth food. But he was STILL having no luck finding anything for the navy haired woman.

_'Come on... There's gotta be something...AHA! This should do it!' _With a triumphant grin on his face, he pulled out a piece of cherry pie, that his sisters had forced him to make several weeks ago.

His tone was cheery as he gave Nel the pie, not noticing the confused look on her face. "Here! This is a pie, I hope you- Then he noticed the look on her face, and his jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me." He pulled up a chair, leaning on it backwards so he could face the his lovely espada girlfriend. He carefully dug into the pie, using his fork and knife to cut her a small slice of it.

"Go ahead, try it."

Nel crinkled her nose.

"I'm not sure...

"Oh just eat the damn pie already!"

She glared at him in response, before sticking out her tongue, her tone pouty as she manipulated Ichigo's one weakness.

The puppy dog pout.

"I'm sorry Ichigo... I'll never do it again. Please don't be mad at me... Fake tears brimmed in her viridian eyes, and Ichigo covered his own brown ones one hand, the other still holding the fork, which now rested on the table as he held it, the piece of pie still firmly in its grip.

He looked away now, his tone annoyed. "Fine, fine, fine! Just stop giving me that look!!" He heard hergiggle, and then hesitantly peeked out of his fingers dreading the thought that she was still giving him the look. But instead, he saw her calmly eating _his_ pasta, stifling a giggling fit as she did so.

"HEY! THAT'S MINE!"

Nel would have none of that, and sonidoed to the left, as he reached across the table for his meal.

"WOW! This is great!"

"NEL!" He growled, as he lunged at her, and the beautiful goddess once again lithely sidestepped him, causing him to hit the fridge facefirst.

Scowling, he rubbed his nose, realizing this wasn't getting him anywhere-

Until an idea popped in his head, and he hung it low, trying to get her to fall for his ruse.

"I give up."

Surprised, Nel set the pasta down, and leaned over him-

Just as his head snapped up, and a wicked grin splitting his face.

"GOTCHA!"

Springing up from his knees, he suddenly grabbed her by the waist, and pinned her up against the fridge.

Thinking that the battle was won, he gave a triumphant laugh-

Until she suddenly gripped the back of his head and placed one of the most soul searing kisses one can imagine onto his lips.

A clearly shocked Ichigo quickly succumbed to the pleasurable feeling now coursing through his body as he wrapped his arms around her. Lost in the moment, he began to open his mouth and bit back a moan when he felt her tongue lick at his lips asking for entrance.

As Ichigo began to comply to her wishes-

Isshin poked his head around the corner, and jaw dropped as he saw his son kissing Nel now, the girl's hands running through the flaming hair of his eldest son as she gave a muffled laugh at the antics of Ichigo.

The Ryoka gently squeezed her curved hips, Nel's face turning a pale pink as they slowly shut their eyes, swept up in the moment. Isshin had to forcefully bite his lip now, to keep form bursting into the kitchen to congratulate his son, as Karin peeked her head around the corner next to him, a skeptical expression on her face.

Deepening the kiss, Nel angled her head to the left slightly, sliding her tongue in, surprising the Ryoka, who wasn't used to seeing her try such a bold move, but made no effort to resist.

Suddenly however, her eyes snapped open, and she grabbed Zangetsu of Ichigo's back.

And an instant later, Karin's eyes got as wide as dinner plates, as she ducked back behind the corner, her father unaware of what was about to happen, too wrapped up in pride for his son. _'_

_That's my boy! He's a real ladies man! I'm so-_

Then Zangetsu was heaved at the proud father, the blade's point chopping off the top portion of his black hair, and he gaped as he saw Nel holding the cloth, indicating that he had chucked it at him, having broken away from Ichigo during the process

But as soon as she saw that it was Isshin, she turned beet red, and bowed deeply apologizing for the now large hole in the wall, and for his new buzz cut. "Sorry Isshin-san! I thought you were an intruder,so I just threw the blade without looking!"

The Kurosaki paled as he ran a hand through his now MUCH shorter hair, scared to death of the espada woman now. _'Ye gods! I wonder what would've happened if she had AIMED that thing!' _

Not wishing to find out, the former captain wisely turned tail and ran upstairs, pale as a ghost now, as Karin poked her head back around the corner, a camera now held in hand as she silently recorded the scene, planning to sell the tapes for cash, until Zangetsu shot through the wall again, this time by thrown by Ichigo, and pierceing the camera through, shattered it, thus forcing Karin to scram or get caught in the act by her brother...

_--_

(An hour later)

Ichigo flopped onto bed, sighing heavily.

Then the Ryoka slapped his forhead leaping back up, realizing something. Nel didn't have anything to change into, and she was STILL wearing her tattered ragged, _barely _there clothing from the battle, having forgotten to change before they left.

And here he was getting ready to go to bed!

She noticed his inquisitive stare and smiled brightly, apparently not getting the slight...problem.

"Er...Hold on a sec! I need to find you something else wear. Before that rag tag out fit of yours falls off." Realizing what he meant, Nel blushed pink at that, and gave a small bow to him as he began to root through his drawers.

"Thank you Ichigo. Thats very kind of you."

Ichigo murmured a "your welcome" as he looked for something for her to wear, sifting through his t-shirts and jeans as he searched. "There's gotta be something in here... Bingo!" He saw a pair of dark blue sweat shorts, apparently Karin's, his dad having messed up the laundry. Again.

_'Jeez pop. You really are no good at doing that kinda thing..._

He tossed her the shorts, and she gratefully took them, catching a large green shirt that he threw a second later, the shorts held in her right hand, the shirt in her left.

Then she noticed that Ichigo had his back to her, picking up the clothes he had tossed about the room, and the woman assumed that he was giving her a chance to get dressed.

With a shrug, she slipped off her tattered clothing, exposing her lower body for just a moment, before as she slipped on Karin's shorts, the fabric clinging to her body snugly, practically stretched to the max, yet still accentuating the dip of her hips, the curve of her waist, even though it looked painful to wear.

Now, she removed her shirt, careful not to catch her skull cap on it, and exposing her perfectly rounded double D breasts in the process.

Ignoring the possibility that he might turn round at any moment, she tossed the ragged fabric over her shoulder-

But just as she raised her hands over her head, to slip on the oversized shirt, Ichigo turned around, and his eyes fell on her toned, voluptuos body, illuminated in the moonlight, her green hair cascading down her back, and stopping just past her shoulder blades.

His eyes strayed over her for just a second to long, then he abruptly clapped a hand tightly over his eyes, and apologized for his wandering eyes, the poor woman blushing a bright pink now, as she covered her ample bosom with both arms, which of course, only served to further expose it.

"GAH! I didn't mean to look! I won't-

Despite her major embarrassment, she decided to let it slide, and donned the shirt, lightly chuckling as the front of it was easily held up by her large breasts

Slowly, she crossed the room, reaching for his hand in the moonlight, her other hand placing itself over the one on his face, keeping it there as she gently tugged him forward. "Come on Ichigo. Its getting late, and I don't want to sleep by myself."

Ichigo shrugged as she turned him around, the Ryoka getting the hint that she didn't want him looking, as he grabbed a pair of black pajama bottoms from the floor, and threw of his street clothes, changing into it instead, trying to ignore the surprised gasp from her as he revealed his muscular body.

Then he felt her pull her hand out of his own, and heard the springs of his bed creak as she lay down on it.

With a yawn, he turned to face her, and wisely kept his eyes closed still, not opening them until he fully stretched himself out on the bed, and only did he open them, staring at the ceiling, as he felt Nel's bare, slender stomach gently press against his toned one, her hip resting against his waist as she rolled over, scooting her body closer to his, and giving a sof sigh as her realizing that the espada must've forgone the shirt, due to more than just the heat.

"So, are you happy with this? Living here I mean."

He got his answer as she nuzzled her head into his chest, reaching up and running a hand through his flaming hair. "Yes. As long as I'm with you, it doesn't matter where I live."

Now she rolled over onto her stomach, shifting her body forward and bringing her face close to his, her breath hot on his face, her nose brushing against his, her voice low and soft for what she was to say next.

"Ichigo, the truth is... I've fallen in love with you." The next thing she knew, he had gently placed a hand on her cheek, and she insitintively nuzzled her face into it, making a soft purring sound as his other hand gently scratched her under her chin, tickling her neck.

"That tickles...

He smiled as he removed his hand from her neck, and now ran it slowly down her back, his fingers brushing against her barre skin, and making her shiver as they brushed her, the woman giving out a soft moan as he wrapped the arm around her waist, preparing to pull her in for a kiss.

Then she could hold back no more, and she gave him the brightest smile she had ever given anyone, and leaned down to give him a fierce kiss, her hands running through his orange hair, as the beautiful espade kissed her vizard boyfriend, slowly and gently, savoring every moment angling her head to the right as they slowly kissed, in no hurry, just enjoying each other, as a cool night breeze blew in...


	7. Chaos!

**I HAVE GOTTEN THIS IDEA FROM GREIT DEITY, BECAUSE I ASKED FOR HIS PERMISSION, but the PM just went through. I apologize if anyone is angered, but i give him full credit.**

(Morning)

She waited until he had rounded the block to school, before she finally put her plan into action.

Opening the closet,

She pulled out a gigai that she hid earlier last night and took another look at it. It was wearing Ichigo's school's uniform. She inspected it one more time.

It was missing the Broken Mask that she normally wore and the light red stripe that usually stretched across her face, however it still had the small scar on her forehead. She gleefully put on the gigai and ran off to this "school" thing she's heard so much about.

--

(Present)

Ichigo winced as Nel proceeded to squeeze the life out of him.

Tatsuki was absolutely flabbergasted.

"Ichigo!" declared Nel.

"Errrr, excuse me but, who the hell are you?" said Tatsuki unable to find a scrap of politeness due to her surprise.

"Oh, sorry," said Nel getting up still holding a seemingly paralyzed Ichigo like a stuffed animal, "I'm Neliel Tu Oderschvank, pleased to meet you," said Nel politely as Ichigo desperately tried to wriggle free now that he has finally come to his senses.

"Fwah!" was the noise Ichigo made now that he could FINNALLY breathe due to his escape. Nel looked a little surprised at Ichigo's interesting shade of red held upon his face. "Gah, Nel, what are you doing here?" Tatsuki was even more surprised by the informal way Ichigo addressed the green haired girl.

"I…just wanted…to see you…Ichigo," mumbled Nel sheepishly looking slightly down to the ground.

"I … uh … erm…. well," said Ichigo slightly starting to regret his tone.

"So I decided to come to your school!" chirped Nel resuming her happy tone.

Ichigo nearly fell over. "W-What?" stuttered Ichigo fearing the worst.

"Yeah, I'm going to finish my- errr, second year here!" said Nel gleefully.

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief as for once he was actually _glad_ he was only a second year.

Although he was stunned to see her here, he was secretly pleased.

Not so much at the prospect of explaining himself to everyone.

The warning bell rang and Ichigo saw it as a good opportunity to leave. "Ah, I gotta go see ya later!" he said and he was gone sprinting to class. Nel soon left to her own class knowing she could hunt down Ichigo later. Both of them left behind a very confused Tatsuki who soon herself, decided to head to class.

Ichigo sped into class only to bump into Chad "Hey Ichigo, what are you running from?" He said nonchalantly. Ichigo sped off and Chad could've sworn he heard Ichigo say 'nel' but he dismissed it without a second thought. Ichigo quickly stated his salutations to his friends as he sat down. Rukia then walked up to Ichigo and sat down next to him.

"Ichigo, you looked like something's wrong, what happened?" she asked slightly concerned.

Ichigo looked up at her.

"Ah crap, you're still here?" said Ichigo as if his day couldn't get any worse.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" asked Rukia quite offended.

"Nothing." Ichigo said quickly. He waited for the teacher to walk in as he pulled out his notes for a quick review. The teacher slowly trudged in, clearly in a bad mood, and started gathering the test sheets together.

Ichigo saw this, knowing that the day was going to be extra harsh, he quickly put his notes away and prepared for the test.

After four hours of test-after-test from _many_ different teachers, lunch finally came.

Ichigo sat on the roof as always to eat lunch.

--

"Umm, Excuse me," said Nel sheepishly.

"Uwaaaa! Nel-san! What are you doing here?!" said Orihime**(Yup, she was rescued, did I forget to mention that part?)**

"Um... it's a long story involving some weird guy with a cane and a tasteless hat," said Nel

'_Wait a minute… weird guy… tasteless hat… URAHARA!!'_ Ichigo yelled the thought so loud in his head he covered his mouth just in case he actually yelled it.

"Anyways," said Nel, "Do you know where Ichigo eats lunch?"

"Up on the roof. Errr, why do you want to know"?

"Oh just asking." Nel blushed just ever so slightly.

Chizuru and Tatsuki walked up to Orihime, Both of them noticed Nel, for different reasons of course. Chizuru found a new target, while Tatsuki decided to finally just go: "Okay just who are you?" she blurted out.

"Err, didn't I Already tell you my name?" asked Nel

"Yeah you did, but how do you know Ichigo?"

Orihime was obviously getting worried about where this would lead and was about to interject but Nel beat her to the punch. "Oh I knew him when I was little,"

"But aren't you older than him?" asked Tatsuki suspiciously.

Nel ignored the last question and was about to walk off when Chizuru grabbed her hand and said: "Hey why don't you have lunch with us?" Chizuru was practically drooling at Nel's… physique.

"Oh I'm going to go find Ichigo," said Nel cheerily before bouncing off.

'C_rap' thought Ichigo._

Ichigo tried to gather himself together but through the roof door shot Nel. "ICHIGO!"Cried the espada wrapping her arms around the strawberry blond, choking the life out of him once again. He was thanking the heavens that no one was here right now. Just as Ichigo was thanking for his luck, Keigo opened the door shooting through along with Chad, Ishida, and Kujima.

Today was just not his day.

Keigo was taken aback as he regrouped himself to yell at his friend. "I-Ichigo, since when do you have a girlfriend?!" Ichigo broke from Nel's grasp and gave Keigo a sharp kick to the side of the head.

--

"Shaddup!"

"Why were you two in that position?" interjected Kujima.

Just then Nel glomped back on to Ichigo clinging to his left arm. Ichigo looked back up at Kujima. "Does that answer your question?" asked Ichigo with almost a grunt-like tone.

"Nope that just raises further questions."

Ichigo felt like letting out a nice long yell… then the bell rang. Not willing to answer further questions, the vizard took the opportunity to jet leaving disappointed Nel and very confused friends.

"Just who are you anyways?" asked Uryuu.

"Nel, remember, back in hueco mundo?" whispered Nel to Ishida and Sado.

"N-nel?!" exclaimed Ishida… "Well I guess that explains a lot. But leaves further questions"

"This is what I really look like. I had that small form and a loss of memory due to a reiatsu leakage out of a skull fracture." whispered Nel as quietly as she could so just the two of them to hear.

"Ah I see." said Uryuu still at a normal volume.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself: espada tercero Neliel Tu Oderschvark," said Nel STILL whispering.

Ishida took a step back out of surprise before deciding not to ask and go to class before he was late. Sado did the same. Keigo was raving to himself as Nel and Kujima left. Keigo then realized he was abandoned as the tardy bell rang.

After school:

Ichigo ran home before anyone had a chance to even blink. He stopped in front of his house for a breather. He walked inside and through his normal routine kicked his father for idiocy, ran upstairs and quickly shut the door.

"Ichigo," said a voice. Ichigo froze and looked out his window to see Nel standing there looking to him smiling. "Hey, why'd you leave without me?"

Ichigo sighed and beckoned Nel up. She somehow in one leap made it up to the window and gave Ichigo a quick hug before looking around.

"So why were you at school?" asked Ichigo bluntly.

Nel looked a little hurt and replied:

"I just wanted to be with you Ichigo," said Nel quietly.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head.

"But going to my school?! Are you crazy?!"

Her lower lip trembled slightly in a pout, and her already wide eyes seemed to grow wider, welling up with anime like tears.

"But I can't just stay here all day while you're at school! I'm _lonely_!"

Her pout caught him off guard, he was totally unprepared for it.

"Pleaaaaase Ichigo?" She pleaded, tugging at his arm. "I won't cause any trouble!"

The words escaped him before he was even aware of it.

"Fine...

"YAY!" She cried, immediately cheery, glomping him, her lips meeting his in a kiss as he fell back onto the floor, unprepared for her tackle as well.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...


End file.
